Detroit: Becoming a Wizard
by txenpai
Summary: Connor Anderson, the eleven year old adopted son of Hank Anderson, received a strange letter.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**I don't own Detroit: Become Human nor do I own Harry Potter! Both belong to their respective owners!**

X-x-X

Connor Anderson, eleven year old adopted son of Hank Anderson, was sitting at his desk, doing his homework quietly and efficiently, enjoying the peace that resounded in his small room. It used to be his deceased son's room, Cole Anderson. Hank, moving on from his son's unfortunate death, gave it to him when he adopted Connor.

However, his well-liked peace did not last long. A sudden hoot captured his attention, coming from the window he had opened to let in fresh, cold air.

Chocolate eyes shot up, looking at the intruder, Connor stared at the owl in shock.

"Aren't owls nocturnal?" Connor muttered, standing up to face the light brown owl, which he recognized as a barn owl. Noticing the slight yellow envelope tied to its leg, he quickly untied it and read the strange letter.

 _MR. C. ANDERSON_

 _ROOM AT THE FAR RIGHT HALLWAY_

 _958 STATE STREET_

 _DETROIT, MICHIGAN (1)_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Anderson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _(We will have an escort take you to gather your supplies a day after you receive this letter.)_

Yup, he was defiantly getting a headache. And what did they mean by "We await your owl?"

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Hey, what's that son?" Connor paused and glanced up to see Hank leaning at the door. He looked at the weird letter once more before handing it to Hank.

"I don't know, Hank," Connor replied, analyzing Hank for and responses. Hank appeared to look frustrated and disbelieving.

"Is this a fucking joke?" He asked, deadpanning, handing back Connor the letter.

"I don't know, I got it from that owl," Connor replied, before lifting his free hand to point at the brown barn owl perched happily on the window porch, pleased that it didn't have to fly anymore for a while. Hank stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, neither breaking their stare.

Their small staring contest broke when the sound of a doorbell rang, and Hank left to answer what he mumbled as, "Fucking doorbell."

Connor left his room curious, no body really came to his house unless it was one of Hank's associates, but Hank was sober. Strange...

Peeking out of the dimly lit hallway, Connor looked out at the front door, an old women in a pointy hat stood at the door, she quickly looked at Connor before focusing at his nonbiological father.

"Is this the Anderson household?"

"Yeah, you're at the right place, are you one of Connor's teacher? He hasn't been sprouting any trouble?" Hank responded. Connor made a face, unhappy that Hank thought he stirred up trouble.

The women before him seemed to pick this thought up and gave him a reprimanding look before continuing, "No. However I would like to have a word with the two of you in private if its not much trouble."

Hank rubbed his chin as if in thought.

He let his smile drop before letting out a sigh, "Alright, alright, follow me." With that he led the witch toward the kitchen where they took there meals, waving his hand for Connor to come with them.

Hank gestured for McGonagall to take a place at the table before leaving to grab an item. He was back in a moment with a glassof water for the professor.

After Hank sat down they began to talk.

McGonagall started first, eyeing the young eleven year old, "I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I trust that you received a letter recently?"

Connor nodded politely, placing the parchment down on the table and looked at the women who asked for it. Hank gave a skeptical look, raising one of his brows and looking at the robed witch in suspicion.

"Are you the one who sent that letter?"

McGonagall was not bothered by his question, merely continuing on as if she didn't hear the statement, "Allow me to explain, I understand if you require some convincing. Most people don't believe in magic."

The witch then stood up and stepped into the living room, the two following her in mere either mere curiosity or protectiveness, "Allow me to demonstrate that it does

exist."

Without waiting for a reply she pulled out a long, thin, piece of wood that was her wand. With a flick of her wrist and a quiet mutter of her voice, the entire living room glass table started to rise off the ground until it stopped about two feet off the ground. Hank made a shocked face and widened his eyes, staring at the table, selling his shock. Connor just looked on, curiously glancing back and forth, his thoughts going at a million miles per second.

Sumo barked.

"Would you like another demonstration?" McGonagall held a smirk of triumph on her face.

"That won't be necessary," McGonagall, a bit surprised at the neutral, mature tone of Connor's voice, glanced at Connor in little shock, "What was the spell you used, Ma'am?" Connor asked politely.

The witch held back a smile, _'Definitely a trait of a Ravenclaw'_

"It was Windgardiam Leviosa, you'll learn it this year if you attend Hogwarts," She replied. Connor nodded, silently hoping that Hank would accept the proposal.

"So where is this school professor?" Hank asked, returning to his normal self.

"Hidden away from the muggle world. More then that I can not say."

Connor cocked his head, resembling an innocent puppy, "Muggle?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, non magical folk. There are several terms that you'll need to learn later. For now, there are several other things you will need to understand before you make a decision." She then spent the next hour and a half explaining the magical world and answering there questions.

"So, how is this suppose to work." Hank impatiently steered the conversation back on course, it was probably past midnight at this point.

Turning her head to the lieutenant she spoke, "If you accept, then we will arrange a day for you to be escorted to Diagon Alley for your school supplies." Seeing their faces she answered there unasked question, "Diagon Alley is the center of wizarding Britain. Hogwarts is willing to-"

Hank interrupted her sentence, "Wait-wait-wait- hold on a second! Britain?! That's like ten hours away from here!"

McGonagall nodded, understanding the situation, "We understand, but the wizardry school here in the United States of America told us that they can't accept anymore students- for whatever reason, we don't know- and they asked us for assistance."

Connor slowly looked over toward his fatherly figure, "I don't think there's much of a choice. I'm guessing that without teachings, something will happen about my magic, I can't go through life causing accidents if I can help it," He was silent for a moment, "I would like to accept."

Hank sighed in thought, "Well, if you think its best Connor then I'll support you. Should be the adventure of a lifetime, who knows?" Connor beamed in happiness, and Hank thought there was light resonating from him.

McGonagall decided this time it was best to continue her interrupted explaination, "If i may continue, Hogwarts is willing to provide financial assistance if you require it. But you will need someone with a wand to open the gate, and a guide will make things much easier." The two nodded.

"Very well then, seeing as it is the 25th of July, we will send an aid to escort you both through Wizarding Britain on the second of August."

"How much money should we bring?" Hank asked, worried about the cost.

She paused and gave the matter some thought, "About a thousand US dollars should cover it; if not, Hogwarts would easily help you with purchasing and you can pay back later. It's hard to say for sure, wand prices are a variable depending on which one you get, and you may want to purchase something not on the list."

The adults discussed about financial matters, Connor ignoring the two to play with Sumo.

"I'm a wizard, Sumo," Connor declared happily, "I wonder if I'll meet any friends there."

He sighed dejectedly, "Probably not... it's all the way in Britain after all."

Sumo whined sadly, licking his friend, "You're right, I shouldn't get sad." Connor realized, petting the soft dog.

He talked to the large dog quietly in the kitchen, topics ranging from school life to how Hank was gonna fair with when Connor was gone.

"Especially since he eats all that fatty food!" Connor exclaimed, upset that Hank was eating the stuff.

Connor, accepting that going to the school was a good idea, muttered to himself, "I like dogs." And with that, he stood up and wandered into the living room.

Hank was at the door with the old professor, waving her off, "We'll see you August 2nd then, professor." She just nodded her head and turned to walk away.

Closing the door, Hank turned around and saw Connor standing in the middle of the old room. After a few seconds Hank nudged a small smile, then a grin, then a chuckle, before he bursted out laughing.

"Connor, y-you'll need a wand!" Hank managed to burst out while laughing his lungs out, "And a pointed hat!"

Connor deadpanned, watching Hank laugh out of the corner of his eyes, chuckling, "As much as I dislike the idea of a pointed hat... You are correct."

They both laughed it out on the couch for a few minutes. After a while of silence, Hank looked down and saw Connor sleeping silently next to him, shock finally wearing off.

Hank smiled, "Have fun with magic, son."

X-x-X

(1) I made this up since we never knew Hank's address.

 **This is my third fanfic? My other two being childish ideas and i deleted them eventually. BTW, I always wondered about this, seeing as I love Harry Potter crossovers, no matter the weird timeline or relationship between games.**

 **Since there are no Harry Potter crossovers between HP and DBH, I took it upon my own hands and made one!**

 **Markus and Kara are in this, im still deciding on what house they will all be in, please give me advice! I'm thinking of Markus being in Gryffindor and Kara being a Hufflepuff, as for Connor, I don't really know haha.**

 **I will try to update when I can, if I lose motivation or run out of ideas for the story, I'm sorry! I made this on the whim with no plot line or time line, really bad!**

 **SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**I DON'T OWN HP OR DBH, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

"Greetings, is this the Anderson household?" A relatively high pitched male voice resounded throughout the living room.

"Yeah, you're at the right place. I'm assuming you're our escort to this 'Diagon Alley?'" Hank gruffly answered, stepping aside to allow the owner of the voice inside.

Connor looked on in shock, the man was smaller than he is! The visitor was a short man, he wore tiny, round glasses and a small, brown mustache framed his top lip. He wore long black robes, and underneath he wore a tidy suit with blue plaid trousers.

Entering the house, the wizard smiled, "I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms. I assume you are young Connor?"

Connor nodded, answering a small, "Yes indeed."

Too curious for his own good, Connor examined man before deciding to ask the professor with a question:

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of creature are you? I've never seen a man so short."

Flitwick laughed, it sounds like a chime of a bell, "I am half-goblin, goblins are known to be short-statured in height."

Connor nodded, storing the piece of knowledge into his brain. Hank sighed impatiently, "So when are we going to go to get Connor's supplies?"

Flitwick turned to the lieutenant, "We should be leaving shortly, I've been told of your situation of Connor not having any supplies nor does he have a wand?"

"Yeah, that's right." Flitwick frowned a bit, closing his eyes before giving both of them a small smile.

"Well, we'll have to change that." Raising both his hands, he gestured for both Connor and Hank to grasp on to them.

"Hold tight," Flitwick said, and with a small burst of magic, they disappeared from Detroit.

X-x-X

They found themselves in front of a lanky, old pub. The cauldron shaped sign hanging above the door telling them the pub was named 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Entering the pub without hesitation, several wizards and witches looked up in curiosity, seeing the familiar bubbly face of Professor Flitwick.

Flitwick's eyes wandered a bit; finally, seeing the face of his colleague, he wandered over to McGonagall, who nodded as a greeting. The two Andersons followed the wizard over to the old witch, behind her being a small family, between them was a small bushy brown haired girl.

The girl seemed relieved that there was a child her age and immediately walked over to Connor.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" The girl, now dubbed Hermione, asked him, smiling.

Raising his hand for a shake, Connor replied, "Hello, my name is Connor Anderson, nice to meet you."

Hermione seemed ecstatic, and shook his hand happily, "Isn't it wonderful? Magic, I mean. No one in my family has magic, and when I received my letter, it was surprising that magic was real! I was doubtful at first, then Professor McGonagall showed up, and used magic to raise our dining table."

"Yeah, same here. She lifted our living room table with magic too, Hank was gaping like a fish." Connor chuckled, scratching the back of his head, blushing.

Hermione grinned, "Are you American? I didn't hear it at first, but your accent is very different. Why are you attending Hogwarts instead of an American school? Do they even have schools there? Oh wait, you shouldn't know if Professor Flitwick and McGonagall is escorting you here, or did they tell you?"

It was hard keeping up with all the questions, but Connor managed to hear them all, "I am American, so you are correct on your assumption, and Professor McGonagall said that for some odd reason the school in America wasn't able to hold me, so here I am."

Hermione seemed to understand, "I wonder why they couldn't hold you. Seeing as the United States is a pretty large country, they should have some space." Hermione glanced behind her, "I think it's time to go, I wonder how we will enter this Diagon Alley." They both walked back to the adults, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"...Now that we are all here, we can proceed to Diagon Alley, the center of all of Wizarding London" Flitwick turned and headed out the subtle wooden door on the back wall.

Facing themselves outside was a small, stoned courtyard littered with trash bins. McGonagall walked up to the front and pulled out her long, thin wand, herself turning to face the two families.

"This is the entry to Diagon Alley, once we enter I advise you to stay close as the walkway will be quite cluttered. Our first stop will be our wizarding bank, Gringotts, to exchange currency. To enter, you'll need to tap these bricks, so please remember the pattern."

She then proceeded to tap certain bricks on the wall, three up and two across. When finished, Connor could hear the sound of rumbling, his eyes widened as the once still bricks then rearranged themselves to form an archway, allowing the visitors to glimpse the packed street of Diagon Alley.

The Alley was packed with citizens of Wizarding Britain, Wizards of all ages from baby to elders covered every speck of the street. Smells polluted the air, ranging from candies to formal foods. Goods lined the walls with large signs capturing their attention, the letters dancing to form words to hawk at them.

The two families followed the two Professors like lost puppies, confused but also excited about the strange new world that was revealed to them. Connor took note of the shops, there was a bit of squawking coming from a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, and many robed articles of clothing were displayed from the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They ended up in front of a large marble building, the walls warped and bent in many directions. The words "GRINGOTTS BANK" lined the wall in large capital letters.

The main hall was nothing like the exterior, tiled floors they walked on with strange creatures worked behind counters, which Connor realized were Goblins, the same species that Flitwick shared blood with.

Nearing the front counter, McGonagall explained the currency exchanges, "Hand the Goblins the amount of money you would like to exchange, get will leave for a moment and return with the amount you gave them. There are 29 Knuts in a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Does everyone understand?" The others nodded, "Very well then, you may exchange your money now."

The heads of the families went off to exchange currency while Connor was left behind, him examining the interior design. Professor Flitwick walked up to him,

"I hope you're enjoying today, as it is your first experience seeing the wizarding world." The half-goblin said sincerely, finding Connor's presence pleasant. There was an air of childish maturity surrounding the boy.

Connor grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, I was surprised about a lot of things, in a good way though! And your company was enjoyable, will I see you again?"

"You will see me quite often Mr. Anderson, I am the Charms Professor, after all, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Several minutes passed before the men came back, Hank grumbling a bit about Goblins and their rude behavior, Connor laughing a bit because that's how Hank acted when Fowler gave him a disciplinary procedure.

"Now that we have our money, we can proceed to stop by at the shops, I suggest we split up while the Anderson family follow Professor Flitwick while the Granger family follow me. " McGonagall stated. The groups agreed and they went off to their assigned directions.

The Andersons and Flitwick walked down the cobbled street until they stopped in front of a wooden building, they walked into the shop as a bell tingled to sound their arrival.

"Professor Flitwick? What do we owe this pleasure?! New robes?"

Flitwick chuckled as Connor and Hank stayed to the side, taking in the room in it's a chaotic mess.

"No no, I'm here for this bright young man, he just learned he was a wizard a couple of days ago. He's a first year."

Malkin smiled, "I see- well, come on up here!" Malkin gestured for the young brown haired boy to stand on one of the wooden stools lying around. The squat woman grabbed her measuring tape and began to measure the bewildered child.

"A bit small for an eleven-year-old, are you!" The woman exclaimed, finished with measuring and began to grab a various assortment of fabrics. Hank tried to hide his huge grin behind his hand, humored that Connor's cheeks blushed a faint pink. Connor scowled slightly.

Finally walking out of the shop, the trio wound their way through the large crowd. Entering an item shop. Shelves were lined with various trinkets, ranging from telescopes to inks and quills. Connor wandered his way to where the stranger items lied. Bottles filled with liquids he can't comprehend, and he wanted to open it and try out what it was. However, he didn't want to die anytime soon from poisoning.

Exited the store with a trunk filled with a variety of items inside. They made their way to an 'Ollivanders.' Though on the way there, Connor stopped in front of a shop named 'Magical Menagerie."

"Do you want a pet?" The Charms Professor asked. Connor jumped, surprised by the wizard's presence.

"Each student can have a pet, either an owl, cat, or toad. Though some smuggle spiders or lizards into Hogwarts. However, I would not suggest doing so." Connor seemed delighted by the aspect and entered quickly.

Upon entering he watched rats change color and a cage full of owls. But his focus was on the various amounts of cats. Though Connor loves Sumo and dogs will always be number one in his big heart, alongside with Hank, cats were a quick substitute when he wasn't able to have a dog as a pet.

This resulted in a half an hour of petting, cooing, and talking to the adorable felines.

Exiting with a black and white munchkin cat in his arms, Connor named him Cosmo (Hank wanted to name the cat Elvis, but Connor wasn't having it), they went on to their original destination to the wand shop. It was a rather shabby looking shop, the window display only showing the inside.

Flitwick pushed up the door and Hank nudged Connor inside. Two small wooden stool sat in the corner and Hank immediately went to sit on one of them, complaining about his poor back and walking too much.

"Ah, Filius! I do think the wand I gave you was too long for your height.15 inches, unicorn hair, oak wood, and good for charm work. What do I owe this pleasure?" An old man with white hair and heavily stressed face appeared from the shelves, greeting the charms professor.

"Jesus Christ! Don't scare a man like that will you!" Hank shouted, jumping from his chair.

"Ollivander."

Ollivander laughed, "Sorry 'bout that! A bit of habit really." He stared straight at Connor, "And you must be Mr. Connor."

A sparkle came to the man's eyes and Connor tensed.

Looking at Flitwick, Ollivander gestured to the remaining stool, "Take a seat on the remaining chair and we'll get straight into business."

After Filius sat down, the old man turned to Connor, "Hold out your wand arm."

Connor frowned, holding out his right arm. He was ambidextrous, but he tended to favor his stronger, dominate right hand. (1)

Ollivander then quickly produced a long length of measuring tape, and the man left to find a box fit for him from the shelves along the wall. Looking around, Connor realized that the measuring tape was doing the measuring itself, and he proceeds to stare at it while it measures the width between his nose.

"Wands come in many different lengths and cores, such as unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring." The wandmaker explained, coming out with a dark blue box in his hand.

"Try this, dragon heartstring and willow, 10 inches, good for transfiguration."

Handing the wand to Connor, he waved the wand foolishly, resulting in Connor smashing a vase laying around innocently.

"S-Sorry! I don't know what happened!" He stuttered, quickly shoving the wand on to a table.

Muttering to himself. Ollivander returned with a grey box. Taking a long black box and pulling out a dark-colored wand.

"Okay, Phoenix tail and maple, 9 and a half inches, really flexible."

As he waved it, the windows smashed into pieces, Flitwick could be heard laughing in the corner. Blushing deeply, Connor quickly put the destructive wand back on the counter.

"That's not it, definitely not it," Ollivander murmured, reaching behind him, he pulled out another box and handed the wand to Connor.

"A strange combination, horned serpent horn and dogwood, 12 inches. Give it a wave."

Touching the dark beige wand, Connor felt a sudden warmth on his fingers. Swishing the wand, various shades of blue sparks burst out of the tip, fluttering down like glitter.

"I got that core from an American seller, that's where you're from, right?" Connor nodded, "Well it's the perfect core for you, seven galleons, please."

The rest of the day passed without incident. Connor enjoying his time spent at Flourish and Blotts, picking up extra books for him to read. Soon the trio found themselves meeting up with the Granger family plus McGonagall back at the entrance dividing themselves from the muggle world.

"Thank you for spending your time with us Professors." Hermione smiled, turning to Connor, "Let's meet again in a months time, Connor."

Waving goodbye, Connor smiled back.

X-x-X

Arriving back to their home in Michigan, Connor was exhausted immediately heading to his room on the far right hallway. Collapsing on his bed, Connor pulls out his new wand from his jacket.

Staring at it intently, Connor recalled the events that had transpired, from when he received the letter while he was doing his 'muggle' homework, to when we had waved goodbye to Hermione. The girl seemed very bright, eager to learn about new things. Connor was happy that he had someone he knew when he arrived at Hogwarts, he didn't want to be lonely after all.

Sighing to himself, Connor places the wand under his pillow and turned off his lamp.

X-x-X

 **(1) I think Connor is ambidextrous? Seeing as he is an android, it would only make sense if he was, and I think you can see him using both hands during the game, I might be wrong. But I believe it'll be a nice trait, even though I might not mention it again.**

 **I researched a bit for Connor's wand. Horned Serpent Horn was used by one of the American magic school founders of Ilvermorny. Seeing as Connor is American, and I believe it would be nice if he had some of the traits that the core possesses.**

 **From the wiki:** " _ **This core is exceptionally powerful, sensitive to Parseltongue and vibrates when Parseltongue is being spoken, and can warn their owners of danger by emitting a low musical tone."**_

 **As for the wood: "** _ **Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. Dogwood wands refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy."**_

 **Excluding the "Noisy" part, I thought that Connor shared most of the traits. At, least, in my playthrough he was. I don't know about you guys.**

 **Lemme know if y'all think so too!**

 **Thanks for reading my fic!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Scarlet Train

**Hey, sorry for the late update! I was in Colorado for a week and after I arrived home I've been working on English assignment. :(**

 **ANYWHO! I've been reading your reviews, and I think the House I chose for Connor is somewhat acceptable? I don't see him as a Gryffindor as much as all the risks he took for his mission (Connor's chase to capture Kara, if chosen he will run into the traffic of cars and well, "die" if you fail."**

 **To see what House I chose for him… continue reading uwu.**

 **Also I wrote a few things about everyone at the bottom, giving more in depth facts about their background, along with the plot I thought of.**

 **I don't own D:BH or Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners!**

X-x-X

The date is September 1st, and Connor awoke before the sun rises and let a out a small yawn, reaching to his side to turn on the bell shaped lamp. Getting out of bed he stretched, cringing as multiple sounds of cracks pierced his ears. Reaching into his cabinet he pulled out various clothings, a navy sweatshirt, black denim jeans and regular shoes. Nodding to himself, he walked over to his bedroom door, opening it and crossing to the lavatory. Connor quickly turned on the water to his acquired taste (very warm, but not too hot), and stepped in.

After approximately fifthteen minutes, he stepped out and dried himself with a towel. He put on his clothes and brushed his teeth before proceeding out of the bathroom. Turning the corner of the hallway to see Hank making a small breakfast in the square kitchen of theirs.

Muttering a greeting, Connor plopped down on the couch, Sumo following him while brushing his fur against his knees before laying next to him.

"Can you not put cheese on my share?" Connor requested, turning on the television, clicking the small button on the remote to change the channels, the image flickering to a rather gruesome crime scene. His gaze held on to the sight as Hank gave an answer of approval.

His eyes stared at the television as the newscasters switched to a story of the thievery.

" _There is still no progression in the investigation the authorities tell us. The police have no traces on where the bulgular fled and why they why they stole the jewel. Now onto a rather sad story of a group-"_ Connor click the remote and the image flickered to another news channel, it telling a story of how Detroit crime rates have peeked in the 1990's.

"Do you have to go through all this, Hank" Connor asked, pointing at the television with the remote.

Hank glanced over at the television, placing a plate with a sandwich on top of it next to Connor, "Yeah, there saying that Detroit is the 'Murder Capital of America' or 'Arson Capitol' and shit similar to that."

Connor hummed, and took a bite out the sandwich Hank gave him.

"Now finish that sandwich will ya? We have a platform to go to."

X-x-X

Hank stepped through the barrier to enter Platform 9 ¾'s, Connor approaching behind him. A scarlet steam engine was waiting patiently next to the crowd. At a first glance, the platform was crowded, and Connor could barely see past ten inches up his nose. The noises blended into one, and the smell of pheromones, candy, and bathroom products combined overwhelmed him.

"Take care of yourself kid, I need someone to distract that useless guard dog." Hank proclaimed, smirking a little and rubbing the once neat hair of Connor's.

Connor pouted a little, his arm reaching up to yank of gruff hand down from ruining his brown hair even more.

"It's Connor, and I'll be fine. Also, stay alive, God only knows how much calories you digest." Connor made a disgusted face, his cheeks putting on an ugly pale green color. Hank chuckled and gave a final wave to his adopted son as Connor turned around to make his way to the train.

Watching Connor disappear in the mass sea of people, Hank sighed, his arms loosely by his sides. Turning around to once again exit the small wizarding world, he passed through the barrier.

Exiting King's Cross Station, Hank watched the street lights flicker off, the afternoon approaching absentmindedly, the sun beating down on the rare clear sky. He took a detour to a common pub in London, ready to drown himself in British alcohol.

Boarding the train, Connor struggled as he tried to find an empty compartment. Each one he peered into had a fair amount of loud, noisy, teenagers. He understood, as it was the point in time where children were rebellious and utterly curious, he didn't judge that. However, he wanted a quiet compartment, one where he could focus without getting distracted by kids throwing candies at each other, or ones screaming in fright by these red headed twins.

Finally finding a empty compartment, he stored his trunk overhead and sat next to the window. He watched the families interact with one another without much thought, from the nervous first years to the excited seventh years.

The door opened and he found himself face to face with a rather small, very messy haired, thin boy. Examining his features, the unnamed boy was small and skinny, Connor noticed, he was even smaller than him actually, he had untidy jet black hair, bright green eyes, a thin face and lanky knees.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" The kid started, "Everywhere else is full, and I think I'd rather enjoy a quiet place."

Connor nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Thanks, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter," The boy smiled, himself storing a cage with a beautiful snowy white owl inside on the overhead compartment.

"Connor Anderson," Connor replied as the green eyed teen struggled to lift his trunk up the steps with no avail, resulting in the case dropping painfully on his foot. Connor winced, and went to help his new friend.

"Want a hand?"

Both Connor and Harry turned to face the newcomer, it belonged to a fairly tall boy with flaming red hair.

Harry nodded, "Yes please," He panted.

The red head nodded, "Oy Fred! C'mere and help!"

In a blink of an eye, another person appeared, one who appeared exactly like the one in standing at the door. ' _Twins,'_ Connor noticed.

With their help, Harry's black trunk was stored in the overhead compartment next to Connor's.

Thanking them, Harry proceeded to push his messy, sweaty, hair out of his eyes Connor could see a lightning bolt shaped scar tattooed on his forehead. He looked away, it wasn't mannerly.

"Bloody hell…" Said one of the twins, pointing at the scar, "Are you -"

"Blimey, he is - Aren't you?" The other interrupted, looking at Harry.

Connor was confused, his eyes glancing back and forth towards the three.

"What?" Harry responded, his eyebrows far above his eyes.

On cue, both the red headed twins looked at each other before answering simultaneously, "Harry Potter."

"Oh, him," Harry blinked, "I mean - yes, I am."

The two boys gaped at him, and Connor could see Harry slowly turning a faint pink.

"Fred? George?" A worried, motherly voice yelled out, "Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum!"

With one last look at Harry, the twins jumped off the train.

"What do they mean?" Connor asked.

"What? Oh, you mean the Harry Potter stuff?" Harry replied, he shrugged his shoulders, "It's nothing, really."

Connor bobbed his head, waving it off. He could always just ask someone later, or listen in to the topics everyone will be gossiping about.

The train began to move. And Connor watched as the families became mere specks in the air, waving continuously as the train ran faster and faster, disappearing into the horizon. Houses flashed by, and through the corner of his eye he could see Harry smile brightly, excitement rushing through his veins. Both of them enjoyed the silence, the only sound being the constant churn of the train.

The door of the compartment slid open and another red headed boy came in.

"'Cuse me, do you both mind?" he asked, glancing at the both of them, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down, he took a quick glimpse at Harry before quickly looking his two feet. Connor noticed a small black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron. "

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there. "

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry and not Harry," said the other twin, looking at Connor, who let out a small "It's Connor," - "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our ickle brother. See you later, then. "

Connor nodded his unsaid polite goodbye as the other two uttered out their farewells. The next few minutes were awkward silences, and Connor opened his trunk to take out a book with _Hogwarts: a History_ titled in big, bold letters.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Connor looked up from his book as his listened.

Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know. . . "

"The what?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Connor, clearly uncomfortable before blurting out his unasked question.

"The scar.."

Harry seemed surprised, grinning as he lifted up his bangs showing his lightning scar.

"Wicked," said Ron, "Oh by the way, my brothers already introduced me, but I'm Ron, Ron Weasley - nice to meet you."

He looked towards Connor as he put his book down closed on his lap.

"Connor Anderson."

Interested in Harry again, he asked about Harry's family.

"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I'd had three wizard brothers. " Harry had replied.

"Five," said Ron. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat. "

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead. "

Ron went pink in the ears, and went to change the topic, ' _Is he embarrassed?'_ Connor thought.

"What about you Connor? Are your family wizards?" Ron asked.

Connor scratched his head, "Well, let's not talk about my actual parents. But I was adopted by my dad Hank, he's a muggle by the way." He let out an uncomfortable laugh, he never liked talking about his actual parents.

Harry felt a surge of understanding, he never liked the Dursleys either. Always changing the topic or talking bad when it came to them.

They went on, talking about the Wizarding World, Muggles, random topics in general. The a middle aged lady came by with a trolley and Harry bought a wave of candies. Harry offered some to Connor but he refused, he never liked candy.

"There's a bunch of unhealthy glucose in that thing."

And so forth.

". . . and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. . . I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class. "

"I'm sure you won't be, if you practice I'm sure you'll catch up." Connor comforted.

"Yeah, listen to him," Ron assisted, "There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

In the midst of their chatter, Harry picked up a blue, pentagon shaped box with gold designs, inside was a chocolate frog.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron. Connor looked over to see Harry holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" Harry was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa. "

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy. "

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. Connor saw a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks-"

Harry turned over his card and read aloud:

"Albus Dumbledore," he started, "current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry proclaimed. Connor took the card out of Harry's hand and looked at it himself, sure enough, he was gone.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her. . . do you want it? You can start collecting. "

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. Connor handed a box to him.

"Thanks." said Ron.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy cam in, tear tracks were on his face.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Connor comforted, "I'm sure of it."

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him. . . "

The chubby boy turned back and left, probably to check the other compartments, Connor mused.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. "

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look. . . "

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then. " She shut the door of the compartment and sat down next to Connor.

"Um - Alrighty then."

Ron cleared his throat as his raised his wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. "

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

The girl let out an airy laugh, "Are you sure that's a real spell?"

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said that really fast, Connor thought.

"Connor Anderson, we - uh - met at Diagon Alley?" He said.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "Of course! How could I forget! It's so good to see you again, Connor."

She coughed and turned to face Ron.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry greeted.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. "

Harry felt overwhelmed, "Am I really?"

Hermione nodded, "Goodness, didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head.

"Anyways, do any of you know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, I've been asking around. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She took off, leaving Ron irritated and Harry dazed. Connor felt overwhelmed himself, picking up his book for information of these Houses.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it." Ron said.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin. "

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

Connor saw Ron looking a bit down in the dumps, and he quickly tried finding the page where Hogwarts Houses were.

"I wonder what House I'll be in," Connor said aloud, he read the text from the book, "they say that Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness.(1)"

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," Harry said, "I'm not that brave."

"Have you lost your marbles? Harry, you defeated You-Know-Who, you best be in Gryffindor!" Ron yelled out.

"You think?" Harry asked.

"You bet, if not, I'll be bent as a nine-bob note(2)!"

Connor laughed, and the two looked over at the brunette and chuckled.

However, the event was short lived, as the compartment door opened once more to reveal a pale boy with slicked back blonde hair.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Connor was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. "

Malfoy looked over at Connor, who tried to ignore the boy by focusing on the ground.

"And. . . who are you?" Malfoy said with disgust. He tilted his head back a little and smirked.

Connor debated on what to say, and time slowed down as he considered the choices.

 _Answer_

 _Refuse_

 _Ignore[x]_

Connor ignored Malfoy, and the blonde seemed to be ticked off by the choice.

"Hey," He began, "I believe I asked you a question."

Malfoy walked up to face Connor, who looked at the ground.

"Who. Are. You?"

 _Answer_

 _Refuse[x]_

 _Ignore_

Connor looked up at Malfoy's eyes, the boy seemed shocked and stepped back a bit as Connor stood up.

"I believe I have a choice on whether or not to answer you, Draco Malfoy, if you have any questions, please contact your superior."

Malfoy tsked and clenched his teeth before facing Harry again.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. "

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"Oi, what's the hold up here Malfoy?"

A brown haired boy appeared behind Draco, he had his hair slicked to the left and a cocky look on his face. Connor recognized him from school.

"Gavin?"

Gavin turned to face Connor, "Oh look who it is," He smirked, "Connor, our smartass student from Detroit. Here to mess everything up again."

Gavin went around Malfoy to look at Connor in the eye. He made his hand form a gun and placed it next Connor's forehead.

"Don't mess everything up here, will you." Gavin said, pretending to shoot the gun as he backed up and and made a gun sound, laughing as he walked back to Malfoy and patted the blonde's back. The four left the compartment as Ron and Harry stood up belligerently.

Connor looked at Gavin wide eyed as he left, Connor's breath hitched up a little while Harry rushed up to Connor, Ron right at his trail.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Connor glanced at him and nodded, Ron closed the door and locked it, preventing anyone from entering.

"How do you know him?" Ron asked.

"Muggle school," Connor answered, his breath steady after drinking a cup of pumpkin juice, "it's nothing."

"You sure?" They asked.

Connor looked at the window, "Yeah."

They all sat in silence.

X-x-X

 **That's it! The end of chapter three. I hope it satisfies you.**

 **(1): Information taken from wiki.**

 **(2):** **Metaphor for dishonesty or corruption that references the nine-schilling (bob) note, which does not exist and must therefore be counterfeit.**

 **Anyway, here's the info on the three!**

 **Connor:**

 **A muggleborn student from Detroit, not much is known about his past. Other than information that he was a adopted by Hank, a police officer, we don't know where he comes from and what happened before he was adopted.**

 **Kara:**

 **A pureblood student, she comes from a on and off abusive family, she worries about her little sister, Alice, back home constantly. She's a metamorphmagus and can change her hair color but not anything else. She's friends with a halfblood student, Luther.**

 **Markus:**

 **A halfblood. He's seen constantly with his friends Simon, Josh, and North, all from the same house. However he is seen often helping other students with their problems around Hogwarts. Markus was adopted from a pureblood family, and is seen from other students with Malfoy, who tries to become friends with him.**

 **Gavin:**

 **A muggle born student disguised as a pureblood, Malfoy doesn't know this and allows him to join his group. Is often seen bullying Connor and tripping him. Not much is known about him.**

 **Thanks for reading my fic!**

 **Txenpai**


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle

**I just realized that i** _ **reintroduced**_ **Connor to Hermione last chapter, so I fixed that oof :)**

 **I don't own DBH or HP, thanks.**

X-x-X

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The air was as cold as ice when Connor finally hopped off the scarlet train, the cold air attacking his pale skin. Connor breathed out a puff of warm air, the cold atmosphere letting him see the wisp of oxygen.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Connor glanced over to the booming voice, a massive man was standing in the pathway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard.

He saw Harry bob his head, and Connor quickly walked over to the Boy-Who-Lived, adjusting his robes along the way.

"Yer the one from 'Murica, aren't ya?" He looked up to the giant and nodded, "The name's Hagrid."

"Yes - ah - my names Connor, Connor Anderson."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The giant beamed, his lantern swinging.

Connor smiled, "Thank you."

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Stumbling, the massive hoard of children followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Darkness followed them all around, the only source of light being the flicker of Hagrid's lantern in which they followed and the glow of the full moon. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Turning the curve, there was a loud "Oooooh's" and "Ahhhhhh's."

Connor widened his eyes.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Settling in a random boat near the front, Connor yelped as the boat he sat in shook suddenly, the giant deciding to share a boat with him.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid.

Everyone yelped out agreements.

"'Righty then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid quickly checked up on all of them, "Everyone here? Okay then, let us head inside."

He knocked on the oak door exactly three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch with greying hairs in emerald-green robes stood there. Connor recognized her as the same witch from before.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall responded, nodding to Connor who stood at the very front, she allowed the doors to open wide so the group of first years could come in safely.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall started, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She stopped, her eyes scanning at every single student, distinguishing various aspects of every child.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She then left the small chamber, and the room went silent, you could hear the small trembles of the student next to you and the crackles of the file.

Connor overheard Harry ask Ron about how they were going to be sorted, and Ron unconsciously responded loudly about how it hurt but thought his twin brothers were joking.

Bad idea.

He looked around anxiously and saw that the comment got everyone terrified. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

Connor's eyes grew wide, about twenty or so ghosts entered the room through the walls and seemed to be arguing. One of them was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Well, I Hope to see you in Hufflepuff - my old house, you know."

"Move along now," They turned to see Professor McGonagall appear through the doors, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They formed a line and filed out into the Great Hall. Four large, vertical tables sat parallel to each other, each facing a table where what he assumed were the teachers sat in an orderly fashion. Candles hung in mid-air, providing light to each one of the many students who sat at each of the four tables. Looking up, where the ceiling was supposed to be was replaced by the close-up view of the night sky.

Reaching the front, he saw Professor McGonagall place a small stool with a ragged wizard's hat with a pointed top in front of them.

Connor stared at the hat curiously for a few seconds before jolting slightly when he saw the hat twitch before it began to speak - no, it was singing!

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've got a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _(Belongs to JK Rowling, page 93-94)_

As the hat finished, the hall burst into applause - Connor himself clapped along happily - as the hat bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

Connor did not have to wait long for his turn. The Transfiguration teacher soon called "Anderson, Connor," and he made his way to the wooden stool while the old teacher placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

 _"_ _A traveler from America, I suppose?"_

Connor jumped.

"W-Where did that come from?" He muttered.

 _"_ _Do not fret, Connor. I am the Sorting Hat, and I see you have a clever mind. You'll make a great Ravenclaw. But maybe… Perhaps Slytherin, you are quite ambitious…"_

Connor shivered, he felt like his mind was exposed to the world.

 _"_ _No one likes to get sorted, Connor. People DO say that their mind is the place they feel safest, no?"_

He agreed.

 _"_ _See? Anyways, you are very intelligent, Connor, you and your intelligence will go very far. I think I know what my decision is. Better be-_

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

An eruption of wicked cheers rose from the table bathed in green as the other tables clapped politely, and Connor rose from the stool and made his way towards the green and silver table.

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with enrollment to university, haha. However, a break is coming up soon, so I'll try my best to get a few chapters up!**


End file.
